Potatos and Pasta
by scotchietape19
Summary: GERMANY GETS SMEXXX IN LATER CHAPTERS. All you need to know ;  -France


The insides of Germany's pants were very, very sandy. The sun was crisping the back of his neck like a fried egg and he was extremely hot and bothered. He guessed to himself that his gleaming blond hair in the current sunlight could be used as a lighthouse fire to steer Spanish ships to land, if the need ever arose. He listened to the seagulls squawk in the horrible heat - the water rolled up the shore and brushed the toes of his brown leather footgear. Germany had gotten too tired for any more axis business for the day, but on the other hand, it was too hot to sleep, even lying under a palm tree. Japan had gone somewhere west to fish, and Italy had disappeared exactly when he was in need of him. '…where is Italy anyway? Didn't he say he was going for some fern leaves to cool us off?' he thought impatiently, when suddenly he heard the sound of Italy's loud singing start to echo toward him from behind. Germany never thought he would feel so happy to hear Italy's singing again in his life. He peered though the swaying green palms for some time, his eyes squinting in the radiating sun, listing to an Italian song getting louder and louder, when he finally saw the boy he was waiting for.

Italy's singing was the worst - even Japan couldn't disagree with him on that - it was literally like running your nails down a chalk board, but every time Italy sang, there was something magical in his high-pitched voice, something that consisted of generations of love and laughter spilling out of his boyish lunges that prevented both Germany and Japan to protest. Italy scrambled across the sand dune toward Germany, his legs lifting way too high to look even remotely comfortable. He reached Germany in a blink of an eye, leaving a giant dust cloud floating away behind him. His messy brown hair was untamed and he stood in front of Germany with an over-large grin spread across his tanned face.

"Did you find anything useful?" bellowed Germany's low, dry voice. "Sì, ho fatto la Germania!" Italy squeaked, pride bubbling in his voice. He leant over Germany, who was sitting cross-legged and smiling, and gave him shade with the giant stack of palm leaves in his left arm, and showing him a canteen of water in the other. "Wow Italy! You're actually useful!" Germany cried with a mix of disbelief and joy, snatching the water bottle straight out of Italy's hand and spinning the lid off the canteen as fast as he could. Italy watched as Germany chugged the fresh water he had painstakingly gathered, a sense of pride washing through his veins. Italy had never really felt proud of himself until he met Germany. Ludwig was a strict guy, yeah, but at least he praised him for his triumphs and accomplishments.

Italy watched Germany with a big goofy smile, rocking back and forth in his heels with excitement and a feeling of importance. Germany's Adam's apple gently rose and fell in a rythematic fashion. The sight stirred a feeling inside of little Feli that he couldn't explain, not even to himself. It wasn't the feeling he got when he kissed a pretty girl, no, it was different…it was better. His bit down hard on his bottom lip and was suddenly embarrassed as his tight army uniform began uncomfortably tight in the groin area – he began rubbing the back of his neck and laughing stupidly. Germany looked up without breaking contact with the canteen; his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Italy inched toward Germany, a feeling of lust taking over him, not it was not only lust...it was a sense of guilt too. Italy felt that he was the reason that Germany and Japan had to come all the way out to this horrid beach in order to train, and so it was only fitting it Italy's eyes to apologize the only way he thought he could.

Italy took a leaping jump onto Germany's lap, causing Ludwig to fall back onto the sand and choke in mid-air on his water. "Italy!" he spat with a hot blush on his face; weather it was from the intense heat or the feeling of their bodies grinding together, he didn't know. "What do you think you're doing?" Germany yelled loudly in surprise. "I am so sorry Mister Germany that you have to be so hot at this beach all because of me!" he wailed in Germany's arms. Germany was kind of confused at this point, trying to pry the sweaty Italian off of his chest. "Wha-what do you mean Italy? Are you apologizing because I have to train you? Don't! Japan and I are dying of heat just as much as you!" he said, his hands losing grip on the sand below them and slipping down on to his back, Italy slipping with him and right on top of his chest.

Germany knew that this was going way too far, but he just couldn't help loving the feeling of Italy's member rubbing agents his - that fact scared him slightly. "As you're leader, I command you to get off of me this instant!" he shouted in a heated panic. Germany pushed Italy off of him and sat up, turning away from Italy with a huff. A moment passed, then another. Finally when Germany thought he was going to explode from the silence, he heard Italy sniff and stand up. Germany felt a twang of guilt - something he didn't normally feel either, especially form a whiny country like Italy. I mean please, Italy cried all the time, right? This was no big deal; it was just Italy being Italy...right?

Germany turned back toward Italy only to see him walking, almost stomping away. He got to his feet and chased after Italy, his heart racing and broken for reasons unknown to him. "Italy, wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Germany called to Italy who seemed to be crying. Germany caught up with him and rubbed the smaller country's slim shoulder, yanking him around so that he faced Ludwig again. Italy's cheeks were red and his eyes were watery. He looked...hurt...but why? Hadn't Italy felt as awkward as he when they were startled in the sand? "Italy, I'm sorry. I think we both need a break." Germany exclaimed, tiredly sighing in the heat. "Don't you want to play with me, Mister Germany?" Italy asked in his thick Italian accent. Germany wasn't sure what he meant, but it couldn't be good. "Don't you love me after all that I've done for you?" he asked, wiping a tear off of his white-brown cheek. "Wh-why...of course I respect what you have done for my country and I." he smiled as pleasantly as he could. _What was this kid talking about?_ "Then play with me." Italy said inching toward the tall blonde country. Germany instinctively took a few steps backwards - unfortunately the heel of his brown leather boots caught in a dried up bush and tipped him off balance. Ludwig came crashing to his bottom, Italy following him. Italy looked at Germany for a moment - he was defiantly in love with him. Italy had had dreams of Germany lavishing him in the vineyards of his home country, yes, but had Germany also?

Germany rubbed his head - he had to tell Italy how he felt at some point, so why not now? Italy obviously didn't want to hold back his emotions, why should he? "Italy..." he began extremely horribly, feeling like a complete and total schwanz, but there was no getting around it now. "Italy, I just wanted to tell you that-" but he was cut short by the sound of Japan's return. Japan pushed his way through the green leaves that inhabited the island and immerged, three plump fish trailing behind him wrapped neatly in leaves and dragged by what looked like a vine. "Kon'nichiwa." Japan waved. Germany waved lightly back and Italy sprang to his feet like a cat, full ready for the fish Japan had kindly caught. "Bentornato, Japan!" Italy squealed in his own tongue, relieved he was back. "I have brought fish." Japan smiled slightly, untying the fish one by one. The three of them ate in silence for a while until it was apparent that Italy had fallen soundly asleep in the white island sand.

"When do we get out of this place Germany-san? I am so sick of this Kuso, pardon me, sand I could go insane." he pouted something Japan rarely did. Germany knew he was right - this sand and heat thing was getting to him too and it wouldn't be long until he got sun stroke. "I have arranged for a plane back to Germany to pick us up in the morning. Don't worry Japan, we'll get out of here soon enough."

The next morning Italy woke up totally rested. Even on a desert island, Japan could cook fish better than anyone else in the world. He stretched and yawned - sleeping on the sand wasn't half bad, and the best part about it was that he had gotten to sleep in the middle of Germany and Japan...his two best buddies. Italy staggered to his feet and looked over to the horizon - the sun was barely visible on the skyline but the seagulls obviously weren't as tired as his two friends. "They must have gone to bed real late." Italy murmured to himself, smiling at the sight of Germany. He looked so peaceful - his body was relaxed and his breathing was slow. With one last look at his leader, Italy ran to the shore and started to dig in the wet sand for any signs of food. Everything looked disgusting - how he longed for a bowl of pasta right now. When Italy eventually realized that he wasn't going to find anything nearly edible, he crawled back to the tiny burnt out bonfire. Italy took a seat on Germany's extremely large green jacket - it was warm and silky and made him more and more homesick, but as long as Germany was here by his side, there wasn't anything to worry about.

Germany hadn't slept well in the least. His back was stiff, his neck was unmovable and he felt like he had been run over by a chariot of Clydesdale horses. He tried in vain to sit up, but failed - his body ached and he felt a horrible Charlie horse coming on in his legs. He contemplated with himself whether or not to get up, but in the end his body won the war and he withered into the sand back to sleep.

Italy smiled at the seagulls that flew overhead, lying down in Germany's coat and smelling the sweet scent of his cologne and sighed. Italy budged deeper into the coat wanting to get as comfortable as he could lying in the sand, when he was suddenly pricked by something in Germany's silken coat. Italy turned his body around to see a hidden pocket on the inside of the army green coat. He turned around and opened the pocket only to see what looked like a piece of paper. Italy took a closer look at the item and flipped it over. The pokey item in his pocket was indeed a picture...but it wasn't the kind of picture you would expect in the hidden pocket of your ally...or maybe it was... the picture was of him alright, but he couldn't believe German would spy on him while he was taking a shower! Italy's cheeks turned red and he was blushing madly when Germany rolled over to face him, his eyes still closed tightly in discomfort. Italy squeaked loudly, stuffing the picture back in the hidden pocket and then sitting on it.

German opened one of his eyes in an irritated way and saw Italy sitting on his coat - something that looked highly suspicious; the way he was laughing nervously and blushing like a tomato had him slightly concerned. "I-Italy?" he said in a grumblingly low voice. "Veh?" Italy chirped nervously. "What in the world are you doing sitting on my coat?" he asked sitting up, obviously in great pain. "N-nothing G-Germany." Italy screeched. Japan sat up and looked at Germany questioningly until he saw Italy sitting there and turned his full attention on him, staring holes through the suspicious looking Italian boy. Italy felt like he was being cornered at every angle, but knew he couldn't just tell them what he had saw! That would embarrass Germany forever, not to mention himself - he was totally violated! Japan stood and smoothed his white suit and adjusted his black bangs. "Italy, why don't you tell us what you're sitting on and we can be done with this."

By this time, Italy was sweating buckets and almost suddenly Germany caught on to why Italy was protecting his coat so desperately and sprang to his feet in defense. "I-it's quite alright Japan! I'm sure our friend here isn't lying to us!" he said waving his hands in the air like a maniac. Japan stood for a moment, confused, but decided that the fewer words, the better.

The rest of the morning was awkward between Germany and Italy, and Japan started to worry - were they conspiring agents him? Were they hiding something together? These questions were buzzing inside his quiet mind as Italy and Germany continued to avoid each other. By the time it was noon, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since breakfast, each doing their own thing. Italy drew, Germany widdled and Japan longed about the plane that was supposed to pick them up fairly soon and take them back to Germany. To they're great relief, the plane arrived shortly after lunch and they all boarded, thankful that they didn't have to say a word to each other the whole time.

The plane was amazing - high tech safety, spacious, and stable agents air currents - Japan couldn't help the thought of miniaturizing it as one of his projects. Italy had fallen asleep again, as he always did, and it was only Germany and Japan left alone. Japan couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, so he decided just to ask Ludwig flat out if something was going on that he didn't know about, something that Japan didn't find too hard a strategy - he was a pretty straight forward guy. The benches were opposite each other, Germany sitting alone and Italy sleeping on the same bench as Japan. Japan scooted across the plane's isle, careful not to wake the snoring Italian. "Germany-san," he whispered close to the side of Ludwig's face, "are you in love with Italy-kun?"

Germany had been in the middle of taking a drink of beer, which the plane's stewardesses had kindly offered him, and spat it all over the place - over the bench, all over Italy who was sleeping soundly across from him, and finally himself when the last of the beer dribbled down his chin. "What!" Germany screamed, his face contorted as if he had just ate some of England's finest. "Shh!" Japan hissed, covering Germany's mouth. "We will wake up Italy, you do not want that." Japan finished, eyes like an eagle on the Italian. Italy hadn't budged an inch - he was still sleeping as soundly as ever before the fountain of beer and screaming. "No I am not in love with Italy!" he replied blushing furiously, "Why would you even think such things?" he spat at the thought - the thought of how it was totally and completely true. Japan smirked, flipping the naked picture of Italy up with his index and middle finger. "Oh, I have my suspicions."

Germany wished he would die at that point. He honestly did - what would everyone think? Would Japan use this agent him? This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. "How did you get that?" Germany hissed, grabbing for the picture which Japan held out of reach. "I searched you're coat, of course." Japan smiled lightly. "I am not here to judge you Germany; I just want to know what is going on here and why you and Italy are acting so suspicious." Japan finished slyly. Germany flushed white - they had never done anything together, there wasn't anything going on! "Japan, you are very mistaken about this whole thing, nothing is going on between the two of us." he tried to smile, but the cold sweat on his face gave him away just like a thief trying to steal in a store full of security cameras. "Then why do you have this," he held up the picture, "in your hidden pocket?" Japan asked, knowing full well that there was nothing left that Germany could defend himself with. Germany's face was beet red and he sighed, defeated. "I might have the very slightest crush on Italy, but that is it." replied quickly, his cheeks burning. Japan smiled, "At least now we are being honest with each other - it feels good doesn't it Germany? Letting it all out?" Japan coaxed, wanting the full details of his feelings for Italy. Germany inched his head toward Japan, whose eyes were burning holes through him, and sighed. "I've had a crush on Feli for a while now. Pretty much since I met him in that tomato crate..." he confessed, his mouth turning up into a quirky smile. "He's so full of life...he doesn't care where he is, he just has fun. I love that about him." Germany sighed, his eyes resting longingly on the beer-stained Italian.

Japan sighed - he too was in love with another, but Japan actually made sure that the naked picture he kept of his was skilfully hidden...a secret compartment in his underwear_. 'Coat pocket, please._' Japan snickered to himself. Germany meanwhile had looked back to Japan quizzing. "Surely you have had a love before, Japan?" Germany asked defensively. Japan stopped laughing. "No I have not, thank you very much." Japan said sticking his thin nose up and away from Ludwig. Ludwig sneered, "Feels good to get things off your chest, huh Japan?" he taunted. Japan looked back to Germany, reluctance in his black olive eyes, but decided that it probably would feel better to get it off his chest - and besides, if Germany ever told anyone, which he guessed he wouldn't, he still had the whole 'Germany loves Italy' thing to use as blackmail, plus the picture.

Japan cleared his delicate throat, worry lingering on his pale face. "I think that I might be in love with," he breathed heavily, adjusting his black tie, "China." he answered, hiding his face by looking away. Germany wasn't all that surprised - they had good friends ever since he could remember and they just recently started spending time in each other's capitals. They spent time out together a lot and they seemed perfect for each other. Germany smiled, "Your secret is safe with me." Japan sighed, feeling relieved that someone else knew, "Arigatō, Mister Germany."

Germany patted Japan on the back and turned his head back to Italy, startled to see that Italy's eyes were wide open. "Italy!" Germany squeaked, something he didn't do every day, and waved his arms in front of his face out of embarrassment. "When did you wake up?" he laughed nervously. "Just now, Mister Germany." he said yawning and sat up. "Are we almost to Germany yet?" he asked, rubbing one of his chocolate brown eyes. Japan checked his watch, "Yes Italy, we will be arriving there shortly."

Japan smiled at the thought of his two friends together - Feli had already told him his feelings for Germany, plus it kind of apparent, but now that Germany confessed to liking Italy...well...that changed everything. It went from a simple passing crush to something that could actually advance. Japan shifted in his seat when the pilot announced their arrival in Germany. Japan was excited - he had never really been to the inside of Germany's house, only Italy had been to his house. After the plane landed, all three sprang to they're feet and headed for the terminal. 'Berlin.' Japan exclaimed sighing. It was beautiful, and it didn't take too much time to get to Germany's place either - they were there within twenty minutes. _'This is going to be a very relaxing trip, I can tell.'_ Japan smiled to himself as he watched a German flag blow in the wind outside Germany's house, Schloss Bellevue.

Italy screeched with joy as he entered the house. "Home sweet home!" he drawled his accent more than needed - Germany guessed it was only for effect. Italy ran over to the kitchen where Germany had kindly bought Italy a giant stock pile of pasta. "Welcome to my home Japan, you are welcome to stay in whichever room you would." Germany smiled. Japan bowed deeply and set off with Italy for a tour of the mansion. "Oh, and just so you both know, I will be taking a bath upstairs if either of you need me - Italy knows the way." Germany added, the sentence making him blush when he thought about it.

Germany's legs were killing him - never again would they go to an uncharted island without a bar and friendly faces. Every step was torture, but finally he made it to the top the staircase and took a right at the top. His bathroom never looked nicer in his whole life - Ludwig caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost fainted - he looked horrible. There was dirt smeared on his face, sand in his hair and his cloths were a mess. Germany first unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his nicely chiselled abdomen, and then his belt which slid to the floor like a snake. Ludwig sighed - at least he still looked hot when he wasn't wearing those horribly ragged beach cloths. He unzipped his green army pants which he wore to the beach and let them slide to his ankles. And there he was, standing alone in his German-flagged underwear, in which he slid off immediately after his pants. Germany stepped into the bath tub and ran the water on boiling...he really needed to relax.

"And this is Mister Germany's private office - we really shouldn't be in here, but veh." Feli chirped to Japan and ran over to Ludwig's desk. "I am not so sure that we should be here ageist his wishes, Italy-kun." Japan said lingering at the door. After finding that naked picture of Feliciano in Ludwig's hidden pocket, Kiku wasn't sure he was up to finding some kind of sick pasta shaped dildo with Feli's name inscripted in it. Italy pouted, but Japan won the silent argument with one look. Italy was pretty easily intimidated guy, so Japan decided he would have no problem using looks to keep him out of trouble.

"This is the kitchen, my favourite room in the house obviously, and there's the dining hall down that way." Italy said pointing down a horribly long hallway. "Let me show you where the rooms you are staying in are." he said excitedly, racing toward the master staircase. "W-wait, Italy-kun!" Japan called after him, but by the time Japan got around the corner where Feli had races by; he was nowhere in sight. "Italy?" Japan called worriedly, but got only echoes of his own voice for a response. Japan came to a four-way hallway, totally unsure of which way to turn. Taking a wild guess, he took the right hall and set down it calling Italy's name as loudly as he could_. 'Where could he have gone?"_ he wondered to himself, when suddenly it came to him - all he would need to do is find a maid to tell him where to go and he would be out of these maze-like hallways in no time, piece of cake!

Italy had never ran so fast in his life. He was so excited to have a second friend in the house that he forgot that Japan knew nothing about the mansion. Italy's blood had turned cold when he turned around at the top of the main staircase and Japan was nowhere to be seen. Italy raced to the only person that could help - Germany himself. When Feli got to the bathroom that Ludwig occupied, he hadn't bothered to knock - he rammed himself into the door and it flew open easily. Italy had gained more speed than needed, expecting that it would be harder to break down the door than he thought, and the momentum of his running flung him across the bathroom and straight into the tub onto Ludwig's lap. All that could be heard throughout the mansion was Germany's blood curdling screams.

"GET OUT!" Germany was screaming once Italy had done a summersault under the water and came up again, looking as if he was going to burst a gasket. "No Mister Germany! Mister Japan is in great trouble and we need your help!" he replied just as loudly with an even higher pitch. Germany was thanking the heavens that he had had a bubble bath instead of a shower when Italy suddenly jumped onto his lap in the water and ground his groin with Germany's. Germany's face had gone extremely red and he felt tingles shoot up his spine, and as reluctant as he was, he moaned a bit when Italy shifted underneath him - Italy didn't seem to notice, thank God.

Germany, summoning all of his courage, retorted with lust filled eyes. "Italy, get out of here and I will be out of the bath shortly, NOW OUT!" By the time the sentence came out of his mouth, the rage he felt was re-recognized and he began yelling again - his throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming and he had the feeling that soon he would need a cough drop...badly. "Y-yes Mister Germany, good idea." Italy replied, throwing himself over the tub rim and snaking out onto the floor, causing water to run out of the tub and absolutely flood the floors. "Heilige Scheiße, Italien." Germany said face-palming as the young country slammed the door behind himself.

Germany sighed - how he ever got stuck with this annoying little country, he didn't know...now he had to get a new floor for the tub - by the time he got back from finding Japan, the floor would have sucked up the buckets of waters and started warping the wood - not that he was complaining. Without Feli, life would be boring for Ludwig. Feli was the guy in the house that broke things, constantly sang Italian songs and cooked delicious pasta, although Germany would never admit out loud. Ludwig stepped out of the bathtub without care; the floor was already flooded beyond repair and dressed quickly in the puddle of Italy's spilled water. Ludwig looked down at his feet in the puddle of water and smirked - this was why he needed Italy, no matter how annoying the little twerp was, he made Germany smile - something Ludwig guessed he couldn't do by himself.

By this time Japan was freaked out. All the confidence he had in finding a maid was shattered after he had slipped on a slippery spot on the floor and hurt his leg - the now limping Kiku was hurt and stressed out, wondering the maid-less hallways and trying to devise a plan to find the German and the Italian once again. _'I never want to come back ever again, I would much rather be at China's house.'_ Japan huffed to himself, but smiled lightly at the thought of Yao._ 'I bet he's catching catfish in his pond right now...I wish I was there with him..._' Japan though, sadness washing over him. Kiku kicked his hurt leg in an attempt to straighten it out, but it only caused him more pain. Japan yelped loudly when almost suddenly after, a human walked around the corner and ran to his aid. "Mister Japan! We heard you were going to be staying here for a while, are you lost?" the person asked him. She seemed to be a maid, _finally_, but she wasn't wearing maid clothing. "Excuse me, yes I am, but do you work here?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder and limping along with the girl. "Yes I do, but I just got here for my shift when I found you." she explained with a shocked face, helping Kiku hop along the hallways and hopefully toward Germany and Italy.

Italy was panicked - what would Ludwig think of him, losing their guest like that? He paced up and down the rug in front of Germany's bathroom when he heard the door open and out came Ludwig, a cloud of steam filing out the door and hitting Italy's face like breath from a fireless dragon. "Where did you last see Japan?" he asked seriously, worry engraved on his face. "He was following me toward the staircase when I got overly excited, you know me, and started running - I'm so sorry Mister Germany, I didn't mean to lose Japan, just don't hurt me! Please!" Italy whined, tears flying out of his eyes like bullets. "Stop crying before I get a headache." Germany gave him a faint smile and walked off toward the staircase, Italy hot on his heels. In a panic, Italy reached out and grabbed Germany's hand, squeezing it hard. Germany was shocked when he felt an electrical tingle travel up his spine and make him shiver. Ludwig turned his head to see Italy's worry stricken face, but then turned back toward the stairs, practically flying down them.

_'What a time to lose Japan.'_ Germany thought hopelessly, scratching his head as he walked to the front desk, Italy's hand still squeezing his like a cobra. '_He hasn't even been here an hour._' He thought hopelessly. "Excuse me, ma'am," Ludwig started; searching for a name tag on the blonde lady's uniform but failed to find it. _'Note to self, get name tags for employees.'_ he shook his head. "Have you seen an Asian man wondering around by any chance?" he asked urgently, but could barely keep a straight face with Italy's small hand in his. "Why yes Ludwig, one of our cleaning ladies found him wondering around hurt, she brought him to the first aid room to take a look at his injuries." she replied. _"Injuries?"_ Germany asked looking like he was about to explode. "Only a twisted ankle - apparently he slipped on one of the wet tiles outside the library." she smiled. "Don't worry Ludwig, he'll be fine, just go down to the first aid room and he'll be there."

Germany dashed off down a rarely used hallway toward the medic's quarters with Italy dragging behind him like a puppy. Within no time, Germany's long legs had brought him to the door he was looking for with Italy tired and panting behind him. Somewhere along the way their hands had separated, leaving Germany longing that they were together again. Italy's hands were soft like he hadn't worked a day in his life, and just the thought of them holding hands made Germany want to smirk_. 'This is all Japan's fault. He made me admit that I liked him...I'll have to remind myself to beat his ass after he recovers.'_ Germany decided opening the door to the medic's office. There was Japan was lying on a small metal bed, gasping in great pain as the family medic wrapped his sprained ankle. "Japan, I was so worried about you!" Italy wailed, running up to Japan and throwing his arms around him. Japan immediately looked away, awkward and upset. He tried in vain to push Italy away as best as he could. "I am quite alright Italy," Japan smiled weakly. Germany sighed with relief - at least Japan wasn't dead.

Suddenly, Germany's assistant secretary rushed into the room with a look of worry on her face. "Sir, I have just received letter from Italy's older brother, here it is." she said in great huffs, holding out the letter for Germany and resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Germany looked warily at the letter; the wax seal had the word Cazzo imprinted in it, which Germany figured to be some sort of swear word, considering Italy's older brother. The Axis members gathered together as Germany opened the swear printed letter. Ludwig pulled the letter out and read it out loud for the three members, the assistant having left the room.

Dear potato-shit face,

I don't know what you're doing with my little brother, but I want him back. I don't know if he knows how dangerous you are, or how much I hate you, but this will end, or I will end it myself.

Germany felt his eye twitch. "I think we might have to talk to your brother about this." Germany said awkwardly to Italy who looked completely unsurprised by his older brother's choice of words. "Veh." Italy cooed and walked out of the room. Germany looked to Japan for support, but Japan walked out of the room right after Italy and followed him down the long dusty hallway. Germany quickly caught up with them, but parted at the end of the hallway toward his room.

"Where are you going, Mister Germany?" Italy called after him. Germany looked back slowly and then smiled. "I'll be in my study if you need me, I have papers to deal with." he waved over his shoulder. Italy took a running jump and flung his arms around Germany's waist. "Don't leave us, Mister Germany!" he cried loudly, his shrill voice echoing around the room as if he were on the top of a mountain. "Get off of me!" Germany yelled, trying to hide the massive blush on his face as Italy's pelvis lightly brushed Germany's bottom. Japan took a seat on the edge of a large wooden coffee table and smirked lightly at the sight of Germany blushing. Ludwig looked almost reluctant to tell Italy to get off of him, and from where Japan was sitting and watching their little squabble, it looked like Italy knew exactly what he was doing.

The sun began to set over Berlin and the three Axis members became extremely worn out. Italy sat by the fireplace, looking up every so often at Japan who he was using as a model for his next picture. Germany sat in a large armchair, scribbling in his diary about the major things that had happened that day, such as the threat letter from Italy's older brother and that he had told Japan that he was in love with Italy, and that Japan had confessed to liking China. Japan sat still for quite some time until he told his two comrades that he was too tired to stay up and longer. The three of them traveled upstairs, Germany showing Japan which room was his, and Italy taking the bathroom to brush his teeth. Germany finally made it to his master bedroom and flopped onto his fluffy bed, exhaustion filling up every inch of him. Germany pulled his clothes off quickly and jumped into bed with nothing on but his socks and boxer shorts. He let out a great sigh and rolled onto his side. Italy was the last thought that came to his head before he fell asleep_.'Italy... as annoying as you are, I can't help loving everything you do... even if it is greatly unhelpful._' And with that, Germany fell unconscious and into the most wonderful dream he had ever imagined having.


End file.
